How Time Flies
by yunakitty
Summary: Kazuki, Nowaki and Hiroki's son, and Aya, Miyagi and Shinobu's daughter, are all grown up and getting married. But that's not the scariest part for Shinobu. Tero, future, slightly crackish. One shot.


Shinobu blinked over and over at his little princess, who was no longer little. She was now a 21 year old woman - in a beautiful white wedding gown. He couldn't believe how the time had flown - he had no idea how they got to this point so quickly.

"This is the happiest day of my life, Daddy!" Aya gushed.

"I know, sweetheart," Shinobu said. His husband Miyagi came in, smelling of smoke, but their daughter gave him a big hug nonetheless.

"You look so gorgeous, princess," Miyagi told her. He was graying at the temples now and had many more wrinkles on his brow, but Shinobu still found him as handsome and sexy as ever.

"Thanks, Poppy." She nervously straightened her tiara. "Is it time?"

"I think so," Miyagi said, smiling as the organ music started up. Aya nodded and then the three of them went out together. She had insisted that both of her fathers give her away, so they stood on each side of her as she made her dramatic entrance into the room.

At the end of the aisle, on the altar, stood a judge, as well as two other men; Aya's husband-to-be, Kazuki Kusama, and Hiroki Kamijou, who was his son's best man. Hiroki and Shinobu exchanged a brief glare before they both abashedly looked away - now was no time for their rivalry. Today was about their children.

Shinobu would have always thought that he would have died before allowing his precious, perfect princess to marry THAT SLUT'S son, but to be fair; the boy was nothing like his bitchy father. He was sweet and kind and made Aya happy. So Shinobu couldn't really oppose the marriage. Kazuki was 8 years older, but the two children had always grown up close.

In a combination of both of her father's professions, Aya was aiming to be a professor of law. She still had many, many years of schooling ahead of her; but Kazuki, who was a doctor like his father Nowaki, had promised to encourage and support Aya's ongoing college education.

Shinobu and Miyagi kissed their daughter on each of her cheeks before taking their seats in the front row. Shinobu happily took Miyagi's hand, lacing their fingers together and smiling at his husband, who smiled back affectionately.

The ceremony was quick, and before Shinobu knew what was happening, the two youngsters were wed. A lavish reception followed. Shinobu had spared no expense for his darling princess's big day, and the wine flowed endlessly.

The party finally dwindled to a close, and the guests made their way out. Kazuki and Aya got into their waiting limo, and their parents watched from the window of the hotel as their children waved goodbye to them before riding off to start their new married life.

Shinobu sighed. "I can't believe my little girl is all grown and married now."

Miyagi laid a hand on his shoulder. "I know. Isn't it wonderful?" He waggled his eyebrows. "We'll have the whole house to ourselves again!"

"Oh, you," Shinobu said, rolling his eyes. "You're sixty fucking years old now. When are you going to stop jumping my bones like a crazed rabbit?"

Miyagi smirked. "Never."

Kamijou grimaced. "Ugh. Like I want to hear about your sad and fucked up sex life."

Shinobu glared at him. "You shut up! I'm sure your sex life is way more fucked up. Slut."

"What did you say, brat?!"

"And I'm telling you now, if your son ever pulls any slutty moves on my angel, I'll kill him! You got that?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Miyagi exclaimed, getting between the two of them before the argument got physical. "Why don't you two grow up?! It's been almost thirty years. Are you ever going to stop fighting?"

"No," Shinobu and Kamijou said at the same time, then glared at each other.

Nowaki's calm voice piped up as he added to the conversation. "Come on. You need to make your peace with each other. Your children are married now. And one day, you're going to share grandchildren. It's bad enough that you two have bickered in front of Aya and Kazuki all these years. Let's put an end to it now, before the next generation has to see it."

Kamijou and Shinobu both pouted for a second, then Kamijou sighed. "I guess you're right, Nowaki. I've acted ridiculously."

"Yes, you have," Shinobu said.

"And so have you," Kamijou hissed, then took a deep breath and composed himself. "So anyway, we've both been wrong." Shinobu opened his mouth to speak, and Kamijou quickly railroaded over him. "We've BOTH been wrong. And let's just end it now. Okay?"

Shinobu grumbled for a moment, but then shrugged. "Okay. I guess."

"Shake on it," Miyagi encouraged them. The blond and the brunet hesitated, but then reached out and clasped hands. "Now hug on it," Miyagi said, just a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Miyagi..." Shinobu hissed, but he glanced back and saw that Kamijou was sheepishly holding his arms open for a hug. "A-all right." He and Kamijou shared an embrace. It felt really odd to hug the man he had hated for so long, but he knew it was the healthy and mature thing to do.

"Now kiss on it!" Miyagi laughed, and Shinobu pulled away from Kamijou to swat Miyagi on the arm.

"Stop it! Fucking pervert!" He turned back to Kamijou, and flushed red as all the saw was the assistant professor coming in for a kiss. "What the fuck?" he shouted. He squealed angrily as Miyagi got behind him and held him in place by the shoulders, allowing Kamijou to kiss him. "What the fuck is wrong with you two?" he screamed, when Kamijou finally came up for air.

"Come on, we're in a beautiful hotel, we're celebrating...let's have a threesome!" Miyagi said cheerfully.

"Foursome," Nowaki corrected him, as he began to undo his pants.

"Wh-what? What's gotten into you guys?" Shinobu asked, starting to panic.

"Yeah, we can all do Shinobu at the same time," Kamijou chuckled. "One in his ass and two in his mouth?"

"That sounds like a plan!" Miyagi nodded. Shinobu just screamed as long and loud as he could.

He woke up in a cold sweat, gasping for air. It took him a full minute to realize that he had just awoken from a nightmare, and he glanced over at his sleeping husband. Sure enough, Miyagi's hair was solid black, not graying. The mans eyes fluttered for a second, then he opened them. "What's wrong, Shinobu-chin?" he mumbled.

"I had a nightmare..."

"Hmm?" Miyagi rolled on his side, towards Shinobu. "About what?"

"Aya got married..."

"Well, that would be a nightmare," Miyagi agreed. "She's only in kindergarten."

"That wasn't the bad part. She was grown up. No, that part was fine, even that she was marrying Kazuki...God, it just all seemed so real." He shivered as he remembered the terrifying climax of the dream, then he recounted it to Miyagi.

To his horror, Miyagi started laughing uncontrollably. "What!?! I'm telling you it was so horrible, it woke me up in a fucking panic!" Shinobu huffed.

"Two in the mouth and one in the ass! Wahaha!" He made an "oof" sound as Shinobu snatched up his pillow and hit him in the face with it.

"Sleep on the couch!" Shinobu screeched, pushing Miyagi forcibly off the bed. "You jerk! How can you think that's funny?"

"Because it is! Ha ha haaaa!" Miyagi had tears of laughter in his eyes as he fell off the bed. There was a loud thump. "Ow!"

"Great, now you've probably woken up Aya!" Shinobu hissed, looking down over the edge of the bed.

"You're the one that pushed me!"

"You deserved it!"

"Dadddddy? Poppppppy?" The little voice came from outside their door, and Miyagi groaned and got up off the floor.

"Hi, pumpkin," he said, to the little blonde haired girl that was waiting outside.

She just grinned at him, her thumb in her mouth, and then scrambled towards the bed. She never missed the chance to crawl in bed with her fathers. Shinobu glared at Miyagi as the man got back in bed, but he wouldn't dare throw him out in front of Aya. It would upset her.

Aya snuggled up to Shinobu's chest. "Daddy, when can Kazuki come over again? He's my boyfriend!" she declared.

Shinobu gave a death glare to Miyagi, who looked ready to crack up. "Oh, I don't know..."

"I hope soon! I'm going to marry him when I get bigger! Like, next year!"

Shinobu made a little whimpering sound, then his eyes narrowed as Miyagi caught his gaze and put two fingers in his mouth, then pulled them out and started laughing raucously. "You son of a..." Shinobu hissed at him.

Aya looked up at her Daddy's angry face. "Uh oh, Daddy's mad." She turned around quickly in his arms, facing Miyagi. "Poppy! Poppy, Daddy is mad! Are you teasing Daddy?"

Miyagi made a guilty face. The five year old had already figured out how things worked in their house. "You are very bad, Poppy!" Aya shouted. She wriggled out of Shinobu's arms, and to both men's surprise, she whapped Miyagi on his hip with her open hand several times. "Bad, bad, bad Poppy!" he chastised him, like she did to her dollies. "And now you get time out," she finished, cuddling back up to her Daddy and sucking her thumb.

Miyagi just stared for a moment. "I...I just got spanked by my own child."

It was Shinobu's turn to laugh.


End file.
